Adiós, mi pecosa
by Simbelmyne20
Summary: Muerte de Amelia Bones y sus ultimas palabras a su sobrina.
Era solo cuestión de tiempo, ella lo sentía en sus huesos, como en aquellas noches durante los setenas y ochentas, las noches en que perdió a casi toda su familia. No había nada que hacer más que aceptar lo inevitable.

Ese verano le pidió a su sobrina que se quedara con su madre en su casa, no podría recibirla, ni mucho menos prestarle atención por la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenía en ese momento con la vuelta del señor tenebroso, los mortífagos, y todo el Ministerio hecho un caos a su parecer. Eran las seis de la tarde y estaba sentada en su sofá impaciente, con un peso en su pecho por el incumplimiento de su palabra. Invocó el encantamiento patronus para mandar un mensaje a su sobrina y fue solo cuestión de media hora después cuando apareció en casa.

-Bueno, Madam Bones, es una fortuna encontrarla tan temprano en su hogar.- La voz le erizó un poco la piel, pero se mantuvo firme desde entonces.

-¿Qué se siente Lord Voldemort, tener que hacer el trabajo que tus perros no pudieron desde hace años?- Preguntó con algo de sarcasmo mientras se ponía de pie con la varita lista para lo que fuera, tenía una rabia una cantidad de cosas que tenía que dejar salir, que ni le preocupo si aquellas palabras le habían hecho enfurecer al señor tenebroso, más de lo que sabía ya estaba.

Nagini como de costumbre se encontraba al lado de su amo, solo esperando órdenes, más eso no le preocupaba a Amelia ni mucho menos le atemorizaba. En lo que menos espero Voldemort lanzó el malefició cruciatus pero Amelia pudo contrarrestarlo haciendo que ambas varitas tuvieran un encuentro reñido; chispas salían por donde fuera y provocaron algunos daños a los muebles a su alrededor, quebraron algunos vidrios de las fotografías que se encontraban arriba de la chimenea y tumbaron el árbol genealógico que colgaba arriba de la misma.

Cuando termino aquel choque se apresuró a dañar a la serpiente para aprovechar esas fracciones de segundos e inmovilizar a su oponente siguiendo con el encantamiento expulso; Voldemort fue arrojado contra la pared produciendo un ruido fuerte en el lugar.

-Oh, Bones, siempre tratando de ser fuerte.- Sacudió el escombro de ropa.-Si tan solo eso te hubiera servido para salvar a los que amabas.- La lanzó al otro lado de la habitación dejándola algo aturdida, pero se puso de pie de inmediato a pesar del dolor, esas son las ventajas de la adrenalina.

-Eso no importa.- Limpió la herida que se hizo en su labio inferior y sentía como una gota de sangre corría por su frente.- Aun tengo por quien pelear. ¡Flipendo!.- Lanzó el encantamiento pero eso no logró salvarla de que él la amarrara del cuello intentado asfixiarla con el encantamiento incarcerous. Al lograr zafarse de eso volvió con el duelo de varitas, era sin duda su oportunidad de sacar todo lo acumulado con el tiempo, enfocar toda esa energía en la magia y dar una batalla digna de ella, era por Susan, por los sobrinos muertos, sus padres, por sus hermanos, por el hombre que amó.

La pelea siguió por unos minutos más, sabía que no podría resistir tanto; incluso si ya se había enfrentado con otros mortífagos, él era más poderoso, no era Dolohov, no era Bellatrix, era el líder de toda esa escoria.

-Una extraordinaria bruja, hubieras sido una excelente adición a nuestras filas, pero es tiempo que hagas honor a tu apellido.- Hizo una pequeña reverencia y al volver a su postura normal, lanzó aquellos vidrios del suelo hacia ella, atravesando su abdomen y pecho.- No, alguien de tu categoría no merece una muerte rápida, no eres insignificante para una muerte así.- Amelia intentó tomar de nuevo su varita pero el dolor no le permitía moverse. Él desapareció, la sala era un desastre, y un charco de sangre comenzó a formarse.

Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no podía hablar y sentía como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo al igual que esos pedazos de vidrios hacían un dolor insoportable en el mismo. Para poder lidiar con esos últimos momentos de media conciencia cerró sus ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa; toda una ola de recuerdos apareció ante su vista.

 _Las bodas de sus dos hermanos, la primera vez que tuvo entre sus brazos a la pequeña Susan, cuando cargó a los hijos de Edgar. Ella corriendo a alimentar a los mapaches que vivían a las afuera de su casa. Cuando se cayó de las escaleras y su mamá le preparó su postre favorito. Las pláticas que tenía con su padre y su reacción cuando le dijo que tendría una cita cuando tenía 14 años. Edgar y Bruce espiándola en la cita y también arruinándola. Cuando conoció al amor de su vida a los 18 años, y los momentos felices con su pequeña familia en esos últimos años._ Cuando abrió sus ojos, veía algo borroso no sabía si era por las lágrimas o porque era sus últimos minutos.

-Ya es tiempo.- Escuchó una voz demasiado gruesa y mayor, era la de su padre.

-Ellos estarán bien.- La voz de Edgar fue la siguiente y solo le provocó más llanto el sentir como su mano tomaba la suya.

-Amelia, linda… ya era hora que llegaras, anda tenemos una boda pendiente, ¿recuerdas?- Para entonces su visión era clara, y vio a aquel chico rubio de ojos azules que había amado todo ese tiempo

-Angus...- Susurró un poco, lo que provocó que escupiera algo de sangre, para ella era real todo lo que estaba viendo, sentía la mano de su hermano en ella, veía con claridad todos los rostros sonrientes que le querían recibir de una vez. Trató de sonreírle un poco mientras daba su último respiro y dejaba aquel mundo para reunirse con aquellos que siempre extraño.

En ese mismo lapso de tiempo en que dio una batalla extraordinaria y comenzaba el sueño eterno, el mensaje con su patronus llegó hasta la habitación de su sobrina. Susan se encontraba trenzando su cabello, como se lo hacía su tía siempre que la visitaba. Al ver que el patronus de ella llegó hasta su cama, sintió una gran preocupación.

 _Mi querida Susan, perdona que no me haya podido quedar más tiempo contigo y perderme esos grandes acontecimientos que aún faltan por ocurrirte. Cuida de tu madre en mi ausencia._

 _Susan, quiero que comprendas porque te aleje éste verano, me importas linda y no quería que fueras dañada. Escucha bien esto, vive con gran intensidad, disfruta de esa vida plena por la cual luchamos que tuvieras, abrázala, no te aflijas por quienes ya nos fuimos, pues estamos con los que queremos. Se extraordinaria, se fuerte y siempre lucha por lo que creas, es un orgullo que seas una Bones._

 _Me diste grandes alegrías y aunque no fuiste una hija propia, la experiencia de ayudar a criarte fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Querida mía, un último consejo, ama con todas tus fuerzas, ama como yo lo hice contigo, como tu padre amó a tu madre. Mi pecosa, espero puedan perdonarme tú y tu madre por dejarles tan pronto. Te quiero._


End file.
